galaxy_clickerfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategy
Strategy1 = 1 - Strategy for beating game under 3 hours.. Applicable for Galaxy-Clicker Premium (not shure about regular version) = Step 1: You need a clan with level 4 "Start energy" skill because it will give you the 10 quadrillion enrgy on the restart. For this moment only the one clan have it. Join clan name "4PDA". Press the Flag icon and type 4PDA in the second input field. You should beat games at least once to get this start bonus. Step 2: Buy "Planet cost discounter" in the research menu. You need to make 58% of planet cost, Don't byu further than 22 trillions of energy on this step. Step 3: Now you can byu first 20-planets with no problems. Watch for the invaders! If you'll miss them they could take away a lot of energy so you'll need to wait a lot to finish this step. Step 4: Buy planet stations for all availible planets. You'll need only first four types. 5 - Plasma Wisp stations, 5- Neutron Matter stations, 5 - Micro-Singularity stations and 5 Quark Wisp stations, don't bother to build anything else. Run all the stations. Step 5: Go back to the research menu and now upgrade "Auto click" to the exactly 0.3133. Then upgrade "Time speed", "Main weapon max power" and "Fleet power" by the same amount of the energy. Now and so on it will be your prior researches to upgrade. Upgrade the other researches a bit. don't bother to upgrade "Ships coast" - you'll don't need them at all. Step 6: Wait until you'll get enough resources to built a two level 4 bomb in the build menu. Upgrade prior researches before or during the bomb effect Don't spend on the upgrades more than 5-10% of energy you currently have. Beat some enemies, but if them became too strong skip 1-2 ships to reset enemy wawes. Step 7: Buy new planets only during the bomb's effect and only if you have twice energy as need. Collect resourses and upgrade prior researches until you'll conquered at least 5% of the universe. Step 8: Build at least four level 4 turrets (round turrets) and at least 30 level 1 front turrets. Upgrade "Analytical systems" to increase turrets attack by 88. Also upgrade surgical laser to get more resourses from the meteors (15-20% Should be enough) and upgrade other turrets abilities. Use bomb again. Once you'll conquere 20% of the universe the enemy ships will no longer take your energy away but your conquered %. Don't forget to upgrade prior researches during bomb effect. Once you'll get 40-55% of the universe. Prepare to the last boss fight. Build 2-3 bombs (you'll need at least one for use it during the boss it will increase all the damage dramatically). Once you'll reach 99.9999% the boss and a lot of enemy ships should appear. After that use the bomb and upgrade "Analytical systems" as much as you can it should be 220 or more to beat the boss easily. = Step 9: PROFIT! Congratulations! You beat the game again! after you'll get 5 Dark Energy the appearance of all ships will change. After 10 DE it will change again, they will look cooler than before. But if you'll spend your DE the appearance will get back.